


Zevran Gets Pegged

by Rainy_Bloomingtide



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Bloomingtide/pseuds/Rainy_Bloomingtide
Summary: PWP where Kallian gets a new toy for them to try. Established relationship with pre-established limits and safewords, everything that happens is with consent. Both Kallian and Zev are switches here, in this case she take on the dominant role, and Zev the submissive.Sometimes Zev just needs a good pegging.





	Zevran Gets Pegged

* * *

  
With his usual deftness, Zevran untied the black ribbon and tore open the pristine gift wrapped box, the likes of which Kallian would not have been able to wrap so nicely on her own had she tried.

The box underneath the wrapping paper was black, nondescript, revealing nothing of the contents inside.

He raised his eyebrows at her in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. 

"Oh go on then, hurry up and open it!" There was an edge of nervousness in her voice.

Emerging from a rustling of white tissue paper came a web of black straps attached to a smooth silicone cock.

"Well, well!" Zevran chortled, no shame in feeling up the dildo with his palm, assessing the girth and length. "Quite the gift. I am flattered, truly."

Kallian failed to meet his eyes. “You wanna try it out?” Her face turned red.

“You know I do. The question is, are you sure _ you _ want to?”

“Well I know you wanted…” her voice trailed off. “I dunno. I just don’t want to like, accidentally hurt you?”

“And I am telling you I want this. Besides,” he chuckled, “it is my ass on the line, literally! I want you to fuck me. Simple, no?”

“I guess so…”

Zevran let out a sigh. Well it wouldn’t be fun if she didn’t want to truly _ take _ him. All this beating around the bush and blushing. When they had talked about it before, she was excited. He wanted that wicked look back in her eyes.

“Please? Please will you fuck me?” Zevran put on a needy tone. “My ass feels so empty. I need to get fucked.” He let his lips creep up her neck until he was whispering right into her ear. “I want this cock stretching me open, fucking deep into me until the only word on my lips is your name.”

It was quiet, but he still heard the release of air from her small gasp.

She kissed his neck pushed him backwards to straddle his lap. The box fell to the floor as she hit it with her foot. “You wanna get fucked, Zevran?” Whispered words played upon his ear.

He moaned his appreciation and wrapped arms around her waist. “Please,” he murmured. He kissed her lips like he was starved for it. “Please fuck me, amore.”

“Fuck you’re so hot when you beg.” He knew he was. And he knew she liked it. Kallian kissed him hard, hands in his hair and grinding herself against him until he was thrusting back up into her, both still fully clothed. 

She shoved him away from her and grabbed the strap-on. “Finger yourself. I wanna see you all opened up for me.”

“Si padrona,” he purred, already stripping off his clothes. Fluttering in his chest as she easily switched to commanding him, taking control from him. 

His cock rose to full attention, his pulse quickened as he grabbed the base in his fist and pumped once from base to tip and back again, watching Kallian watching him with lust in her big dark eyes.

“I didn’t say anything about touching your prick, yeah?”

That her response wasn’t followed by a swat to his ass was only because she was dealing with a tangle of straps around her thighs. Too bad. 

“Am I not to touch my cock at all then?” He prompted.

The kind of grin that made him regret asking settled onto her lips. “No. The only cock you’ll be touching tonight is _ mine _.”

Shivers went down his spine and heat clenched in his belly, pulling at his cock, as he grew harder. Zevran fetched the bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer. He leaned back on the pillows, spreading his legs and pulling up his knees so Kallian could watch.

Squirting a generous dollop onto two fingers, he swirled them over his puckered hole before sliding them in. He stretched open easily for his fingers, his breathing turning heavier as he pushed in all the way to the knuckles, stretching his ring open more. 

“Good,” Kallian praised him.

“Shit,” Zevran breathed, still fingering himself. 

Naked and all of five feet tall, with a black seven inch dildo strapped over her groin, Zevran wanted nothing more than to be bent over with Kallian riding his ass. 

“Tell me you want my cock deep in your ass, Zev.”

Tingles ran up his spine and fogged his mind. “Please,” he moaned, loud for her. “Fuck my ass. Fuck me hard. I am yours, amore. Fuck me so deep with your cock.” He curled his fingers, trying to reach deeper inside himself. He craved the burning stretch, the friction.

“Mmm, but I’m not going in dry like this.” Kallian scooted up the bed, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and swallowed Zevran’s moans. Her fingers replaced his and curved just enough to-

“_ Oh _” Zevran practically shouted. His cock leapt and all his blood rushed south, none left to think. Fingers stroking none too gently over his prostate, he needed, wanted more. “Please, Kallian!”

“That’s more like it,” Kallian’s eyes twinkled. She kissed him again, gentle this time, tongue tracing his lips until he caught it in his mouth. She nibbled on his lip and he nibbled back. Melting to her desires.

“Now put your mouth to use, pretty toy,” Kallian cooed. 

Her fingers still tangled in his blond locks, she pulled him upright, just to bend him over with his lips over the tip of the silicone member. “Suck it,” she commanded, a breathless anticipation in her voice. 

She fiddled with something under a strap and then buzzing sounded from her crotch.  
  
“And it vibrates too. Such fun,” Zevran said, while catching his own breath.  
  
Kallian combed his hair back in her fingers. “Fun for me. _You_ are supposed to be sucking my cock as if it were real. As if you were hungry for my cum. Got it?” 

She tugged his hair just on the side of painful.

He hissed and his lips fell open obediently. “Si a- _ mmf _.” She shoved her cock into his waiting mouth.

Zevran imagined the pleasure in her eyes was from his very mouth, and not the vibrations beneath the toy. He tasted the rubbery silicone on his tongue and imagined the salty mixture of sweat and precum. He swallowed inch by inch down, laboured breaths through his nose and he succumbed to unyielding rubber, eyes watering as his nose reached her pelvis.  
  
“Fuck you look so good like that,” Kallian shifted her hips and he struggled not to gag. “What a desperate toy you are, sucking on my cock like that. You want it so bad you’re drooling.”

Zevran groaned and his eyes closed as a line of saliva fell from the corner of his mouth. She backed off and thrust into his mouth again. He barely had time to breathe, and his own cock was hard and begging for attention he knew it wasn’t going to get.

Kallian held him firm by the hair and pulled all the way out. A strand of saliva trailed from the tip to Zevran’s wet lips. She dragged her thumb across his bottom lip and he kissed the pad.  
“So good for me.”

“Si padrona,” Zevran murmured, chest heaving.  
  
“Want to get fucked, hmm? Want your ass filled up?” She cooed while stroking hands down his back, carding fingers through his hair.  
  
“If it pleases you,” Zevran breathed. His head was spinning so pleasantly. His dick throbbing with need. He leaned into her touch, craved it, accepted it wherever she deigned to give. 

Kallian giggled in the back of her throat, gripping his chin in her hand to make him look into her eyes. He saw power there, and he shuddered imperceptibly.  
  
“If I’d known you would fall into subspace so easily by getting a cock rammed down your mouth I’d have done it ages ago.” She stroked his hair a couple more times and then tapped him on the shoulder. “Up, on all fours, head on the pillow.”  
  
Zevran complied with eager obedience. He crawled lethargically across the bed, spreading his muscled thighs and arching his back to make for a pretty sight. Fully exposed, ass dripping with lube and cock dripping with need. “Please, please take me in the ass. I need your cock inside me,” he groaned, even swaying his hips to entice her.  
_Smack_.

“Stop squirming. Good toys keep still so their holes can be used,” Kallian spoke in sultry tones, hands creeping up his spine, a dominant edge to her every word and action. 

Her hand moved under him and rubbed against the head of his cock. He jerked towards her hand without thought, whimpering shamelessly as her hand disappeared just as quickly.

“Somebody seems to be leaking.” _ Smack _. Again. “And I said don’t move.” She rubbed the area she’d just swatted with her palm.

He felt the tip of the member tease at his hole, then disappear. Then it was back again, with enough lube to make it drip down the crack of his ass. Then it was gone again and replaced by her slim and dexterous fingers. In and out, enough to drive him mad if this was all he was going to get, nudges to his prostate and then those fucking fingers retreated again… in and out.

“Stop teasing,” he growled with want.

She yanked his head back by the hair. Teeth on his ear. “I’ll do whatever the fuck I want with my toy. That’s what you’re here for right? For me to _ play _ with. For my pleasure.”

He groaned, blood searing hot beneath his skin while goosebumps crawled along his neck. Owned and controlled. He swallowed and spoke hoarsely. "Si padrona. I am yours to play with."

Kallian let go and then the tip of her cock was back at his rear entrance. Hands on his back again, gentler this time. “If it hurts,” she murmured against his ear, “in a bad way, I mean. You have to tell me. You have to safe word.” 

Zevran nodded and, without having to ask for it, her lips found his. Warm, soft and - “Oh fuck,” he cried out.

The tip stretched him open as she sank in deeper, so incredibly wonderfully full. The kind of full that made his thoughts float away. His heart pounded, threatening to leap out of his chest while he tried to adjust.

She pulled out part way and gave a shallow thrust. 

He grunted and then released the tightness of breath from his chest. “Please. More.”

“More?” He could hear the smirk in her voice and almost, _ almost _, regretted asking. 

Her next thrust forced the air from his lungs in an animalistic grunt. 

And from there, they were nothing more than animals. Her moans becoming louder as she ground her hips against his once she was seated deep within him. Sliding out and then forcing her way back in, demanding his very depths. Swollen dark with blood, his cock bounced in the air in time with his grunts and her moans. 

Zevran spread his legs apart, sinking lower on the mattress, rutting against it like a dog. 

Until her hand was on his belly, pulling him upright again.  
  
“If you want to cum, it better be because of my cock in your ass and nothing else,” Kallian said roughly. “Under-” she moaned again “-stand?”  
  
_No_. “Yes. I ~ngh. I understand.” Zevran buried his face in the pillow, letting out a torn groan of frustration. All he could think of, all he could feel was the blessed pounding deep in his ass, stroking his prostate, and the cursed pulsing in his cock and balls, desperate for some relief. 

Her thrusts grew longer. Holding herself tight up against his ass, Kallian ground her pussy against the vibrator hiding there. “Almost. Fuck.”

Shallow thrusting now. She was fucking the dildo for herself and claiming her pleasure, her orgasm where he could not. 

He felt so used. Zevran whined. Fingers flexing, clenching and releasing the pillow. “Kal, Kal, please ~Ahh!” Too much, far too much. So good. 

“Fuck fuck-” Kallian moaned openly and then froze, fully sheathed in his ass.

And when she came, her silicone cock stayed rigid. While she briefly rested against him, sweaty chest to back, his ass throbbed. 

When she started again the tip of her cock dragged back and forth across that swollen abused area of flesh inside him with every motion. Zevran wanted to cry and praise her name at the same time. 

“There?” Kallian said in answer to some garble of sounds that came from his throat.

“Gahh~” His thighs flexed to keep himself steady against her increasingly brutal pounding. Zevran slowly lost his mind as he begged his own body to let go, _ please _ just let go. “Let me cum!” He pleaded aloud.

“Beg… louder.” Her grip tightened, digging into his hip bones.  
  
He gasped for air, seeing stars as impossible, painful, exquisite pleasure built up inside him. “Please, please. Amore. I’ll do anything. I need to. I can’t. Stop, _please_. No more!” Zevran’s pleas dissolved into wordless groaning. His eyes stung. 

And then she stopped. Pulled out completely, leaving his ass gaping for a second, empty and unsatisfied.

“Wait. Wait, no. Please! Please I can cum. Just a little more, I can cum for you. Please let me. I-”

“No, I think that’s enough,” Kallian said firmly, rubbing a palm down the curve of his ass and thigh. “You were right on the edge there for a good bit. Maybe next time.”

Zevran shuddered with need and muffled his frustrated cry into the pillow. His chest heaved and he tried desperately to curb his desire but his dick cried for touch and his ass throbbed from a thorough pounding. “Please, Kallian,” he said hoarsely.  
  
Kallian stroked his hair, his thigh. 

He huffed a breath. Denial. As much as he craved it, he needed to cum more than ever. Zevran released another loud groan as Kallian shifted away from him.  
  
And then, she was back, cock pressing into him. “You’re lucky I like watching you get off,” said Kallian, and sheathed herself fully inside him again. 

“Fuck, yes, pl- _Ahh_!” Her hand wrapped around his neglected dick and he nearly cried with joy. “Thank you, yes, yes, _yesss_!”  
  
She fucked him slow, thrusts uneven while she worked his cock with her hand, her blessed fucking hand! Slicked up with his precum she jerked him fast, bringing him right back to the edge. Her cock nudged against his prostate again and he yelped. 

His balls tightened. _ Shit _. “PleasecanIcum!” 

“Cum for me, Zev.”  
  
“Yes… Kalli-_an_~” All his muscles seized. Hot thick spurts of cum hit his stomach and coated her hand. Zevran panted and then shuddered again as Kallian pulled out. 

“There you go. Here, lie down,” Kallian murmured.  
  
Zevran accepted the gentle pushes until he had rolled around to his back at her insistence and he let his eyes fall closed. Warm water on his stomach and then he whined at the touch to his cock so soon after finishing.

Kallian kissed his forehead and he opened his eyes. “Mmm… amore. That was…”  
  
“I know,” she grinned. “Can’t wait to do this when I’ve got you tied up.”  
  
“You are going to ruin me, Kallian,” Zevran groaned but his heart leapt with excitement. He reached up to cup the back of her neck for a lethargic kiss. “Please do.”


End file.
